Bienvenidos a Terror Ville
by Reira Suzuki
Summary: Todo el Host Club se va de vacaciones a un extraño hotel, del cual nunca habían escuchado hablar. Allí pasarán cosas extrañas, cosas que no se pueden explicar. Una historia en la que se mezcla el terror, la comedia y el romance entre Haruhi y los demás.
1. 1 Nos Vamos de Vacaciones

**Capítulo 1 – Nos vamos de vacaciones**

Cerca de la puerta de entrada de la Academia Ouran llegaba un hermoso chico, alto, rubio, y muy atractivo a la vista, llamado Neru. Era el nuevo alumno de la prestigiosa escuela, tan esperado por todas las chicas, el cual causó un gran revuelo al aparecer inesperadamente una semana antes de su ingreso oficial. Todas las chicas se dirigieron al lugar, para dar la bienvenida al que sería un nuevo Idol para muchas. Todos estaban enterados de la noticia, excepto Haruhi.

-¿Neru?- Preguntó sin percatarse de quién era aquél sujeto, desde la tercera sala de música, donde permanecía el Host Club.

-Es el nuevo alumno transferido, llegado recientemente de Europa.- Le informó Kyoya.

-Ah...- Suspira Haruhi sin interés en el tema.

-Él estará en nuestra clase.- Comentan al unisono los gemelos Hitachiin acercándose a Haruhi hasta el punto de tener solamente cinco centímetros de distancia entre sus rostros.

-¡Ah!- Gritó Tamaki mientras se acercaba a toda prisa donde se encontraban los gemelos. -¡No os acerquéis tanto a Haruhi!-

Los gemelos le hicieron una burla y se pusieron a correr perseguidos por toda la sala. A lo que Kyoya continuó su explicación.

-Neru nació en Japón, pero es mitad japonés y mitad ruso. Se mudó a Alemania cuando tenía siete años, y ahora ha vuelto a Japón por cuestiones familiares.-

-Ya veo...- Respondió Haruhi sin ningún tipo de expresión, mientras seguía preparando un té para cada miembro del club.

Tras unos segundos de silencio se escuchó abrirse la puerta de la sala, y todos se prepararon para dar la bienvenida a la consiguiente dama que deberían atender. Al abrirse la puerta completamente pudieron apreciar que el que estaba apunto de cruzar la puerta era el nuevo estudiante.

-¿Es gay?- Susurró automáticamente Hikaru a su hermano Kaoru. No era habitual ver a un cliente varón en el host club.

Ignorando el sonoro comentario de Hikaru, Neru se dirigió hacia donde Haruhi permanecía, tomandole la mano y haciendo que dejara la taza de té recién preparada sobre la mesa de nuevo.

-Encantado de conocerte.- Le sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla. Pero antes de que eso sucediera, tanto Tamaki como los hermanos se pusieron entre ellos dos.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, tan confiado?- Exigió respuesta Tamaki bastante molesto, al mismo tiempo que los gemelos. Haruhi puso su mano en el hombro de Tamaki y le lanzó una mirada amenazante, éste puso una exagerada mueca de horror al contemplar el aura de la chica y se apartó de ella. Seguidamente Haruhi se acercó a Neru y lo saludó apropiadamente.

-Encantado de conocerte.- Le contestó, con una permanente expresión de tranquilidad. Aunque aquél sujeto le sonaba de algo... quizá lo haya visto en alguna otra parte.

-No debes fingir, se que eres una chica.- Pidió amablemente, mientras seguía sonriendo. -Pero no te preocupes, no se lo contaré a nadie.- Le afirmó mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Haruhi, sin sorprenderse demasiado, se volteó hacia las tazas de té y preparó nuevamente otra para el nuevo invitado de la sala. A diferencia, todo el Host se sorprendió de aquello. Tamaki se acercó a Neru y seriamente le dijo:

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de Haruhi?- Neru se puso a reír, se acercó más a él y le agarró el mentón.

-¿Porqué debo querer algo de ella?- Le sonrió descaradamente. Un escalofrío pasó por todo el cuerpo de Tamaki, y rápidamente se alejó. Aún así Neru seguía riéndose de su reacción. Tamaki no pudo dirigir palabra, y se sentó deprimido en un rincón de la sala.

-Pobre Tamaki...- Dijo Honey compadeciéndose de él.

-Ah- Le asintió Takashi mientras miraba en la misma dirección.

Mientras tanto Haruhi le sirvió el té a Neru, y todos se sentaron en el sofá, excepto Tamaki. Haruhi agarró la taza de té y le dio un sorbo.

-¿Eres homosexual?- Le preguntó sin ningún miramiento.

Todos se sorprendieron ante aquella pregunta tan indiscreta. El presunto chico rió nuevamente, y afirmó aquella cuestión.

-No.- Respondió mientras miraba a Haruhi a los ojos y le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa.

-Ah, perdona mi atrevimiento.- Comentó Haruhi.

-No te preocupes princesa.- Dijo sonriendo. -No has cambiado nada.- Soltó una leve carcajada.

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos tras aquél comentario.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó Haruhi algo confundida.

-¿No lo recuerdas? Hace muchos años que no nos veíamos- El rubio puso su mano en el rostro de Haruhi acariciandolo suavemente. -Ibamos a la misma escuela primaria.-

Todos quedaron atónitos ante aquella confesión.

-¿Amigo de la infancia?- Haruhi quedó pensativa, ahora entendía por qué aquél rostro le parecía tan familiar, a pesar de haber pasado tantos años.

-Es cierto, eras aquel empoyón que se sentaba en un rincón de la clase, ¿verdad?- Comentó inocentemente.

Hikaru y Kaoru empezaron a reir.

-Ah, s-si...- Neru se sentó frustrado pero no dejaba de sonreír y sin pensarlo se acercó a Haruhi y la abrazó.

-Por fin volvemos a estar juntos.- Haruhi se sorprendió y con una gotita en la cabeza asintió.

Todos se sorprendieron ante la acción del chico, y Tamaki, que todavía seguía en Shock, despertó por fin de su reciente "inconsciencia" y rápidamente los separó.

-¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi hija!- Exclamó apuntandolo con el dedo como una amenaza.

-¿Hija...?- Se sorprendió Neru, y se echó a reir. Tamaki estaba a punto de perder los nervios.

-Ya veo...- Comentó Kyoya. -¿Te gustaría formar parte del Host?- Le propuso sin ningún tipo de explicaicón.

-¿¡Eh!- Exclamaron todos. Era extraño que Kyoya tomara una decisión tan precipitada acerca del Host.

-¡Imposible!- Gritó Tamaki acercándose a toda prisa hacia Kyoya. -¡Mamá, no le puedes hacer esto a Papá!, ¿Qué pasará con nuestra hija?- Dijo señalando a Haruhi, quien puso una mueca de enojo.

Ignorando Kyoya este absurdo comentario, aclaró sus motivos.

-Neru es atractivo, inteligente, y tiene una perfecta aptitud para ser un Host. Creo que podríamos ganar mucho dinero si él trabajara con nosotros.- Los rostros de todos cayeron en evidencia.

"No sería Kyoya si no lo hiciera por interés." Pensaron al mismo tiempo.

-La verdad es que no es tan mala idea.- Comentaron los gemelos, después de haberlo pensado unos segundos.

-¡Waaai, qué emoción, Takashi! ¡Un nuevo miembro en el club!- Exclamó Honey feliz. Él le asintió.

Neru miró a todos los miembros del club, pasando su vista por Haruhi y finalmente cruzando la mirada de nuevo con Kyoya. Estuvo algunos segundos en silenció, y por fin tomó la decisión.

-Estaré encantado de trabajar con vosotros.- Sonrió amablemente.

Todos se alegraron del nuevo miembro del club y trataron de que se sintiera cómodo, pero Tamaki lo único que hizo fue preocuparse de aquella extraña situación en la que había terminado todo, ya que no depositaba demasiada confianza en aquél sujeto.

* * *

**7:10 AM *Suena el despertador***

Tamaki se despierta asustado, y se sienta en la cama todo sudado.

-¿Qué...?- Casi no podía hablar, había tenído una pesadilla horrible. Agarra el movil de su mesita de noche y empieza a marcar los números.

-¿Mmh...?- Se escucha un extraño gemido desde el otro lado del telefono.

-¿M-mamá...?- Tamaki podía sentir el aura oscuro de Kyoya. Éste cuelga de inmediato.

Un escalofrío recorre todo el cuerpo de Tamaki. Unos segundos después se levanta de la cama, se viste y se dirige hacia la escuela. Tenía que contarle a Kyoya su extraña y horrible pesadilla.

* * *

En el host, se oye una voz a lo lejos que grita desesperadamente.

-¡Mamaaaaa!-

Todos se giran hacia la puerta cuando ésta se abre, y visualizan a Tamaki con una expresión asustada.

Kyoya lo mira con un aura asesina, por averlo despertado antes de tiempo. Tamaki a pesar de sentir el peligro, no podía esperar más a contar lo que había visto en aquél horrible sueño.

-¡Tube una horrible pesadilla con mi querída hija!- Exclamó dramatizando la situación. Se acerca a Haruhi y la abraza fuertemente. Los gemelos lo separan de ella.

-¡Señor, no sea pervertido!- Le gritan, pero él no se inmutó, algo bastante extraño.

Tamaki echó un vistazo por todo el salón, en busca de algún "invitado" extraño.

-¿Qué soñaste, Tamaki-sempai?- Preguntó Haruhi sin ninguna emoción.

Viendo que no había nada fuera de lo normal dentro de aquella sala, empezó a explicar su situación.

-Soñé que un nuevo alumno entraba en la escuela, ¡y que decía ser amigo de la infancia de Haruhi!- Se alteró aun más al comentar la última parte. Corrió hacia Haruhi con ojos llorosos y la abrazó fuertemente. -La peor parte fue cuando Kyoya decidió que formara parte del Host...- Tamaki a penas podía hablar del disgusto.

-Solo fue una pesadilla.- Dijo ella indiferente, desprendiendose de los brazos de Tamaki. Él asintió a pesar de seguir alterado.

-Bien, vamos a seguir con nuestro trabajo. No podemos relajarnos el último día de clase.- Ordenó Kyoya. Todos asintieron y siguieron haciendo lo que habían dejado a medias.

* * *

Al acercarse la hora de volver a casa, Honey propuso una idea bastante interesante. Se acercaban las vacaciones y por lo tanto el final del curso.

-¿Pueden escucharme un segundo?- Dijo el pequeño emocionado con una gran sonrisa.

Todo el Host se giró hacia Honey y escuchó lo que iba a decir.

-Se acercan las vacaciones, ¿por qué no vamos a algún sitio todos juntos?- Sus ojos se tornaron brillantes.

Tamaki fue corriendo hacia Haruhi.

-¡Muy buena idea, Honey! ¡Así podré pasar más tiempo con mi querída hija!- Los gemelos se acercan a ellos y los separan. Cada uno se pone a un lado de Haruhi.

-Ni lo sueñe señor, ella pasará las vacaciones con nosotros.- Le hacen una burla a Tamaki.

-¡Basta!- Grita Kyoya, su despertar hoy no había sido demasiado bueno. Todos se asustan ante el repentino grito, de quien no se esperaban ese descontrol, y dejan de hacer escandalo.

-No es una mala idea.- Comenta Kyoya indiferentemente, intentando rectificar su comportamiento.

-¡Waaai!- Grita Honey contento. -¡Lo vamos a pasar muy bien! ¿Verdad, Takashi?-

-Ah.- Le asiente el moreno.

-¡Entonces, decidido!- Grita Tamaki. Todos le asienten con emoción excepto Haruhi.

-¿Y mi opinión no cuenta?- Comenta algo molesta. Nadie le presta atención y la arrastran para que vaya a preparar sus cosas.

-Pero, ¿dónde vamos a ir?- Preguntó Tamaki antes de que pudieran salir de la sala.

-¡Nosotros tenemos una idea!- Respondieron al unisono Hikaru y Kaoru con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de todo el Host.

-¿Dónde?- Preguntó dudoso Tamaki.

-Es un secreto.- Sonrieron los gemelos y se burlaron de él.

-¡Quiero saber!- Exclama Tamaki persiguiendolos por toda la sala.

-Dejennos planear las cosas a nosotros por una vez.- Piden los gemelos guiñando un ojo.

-Está bien, pero hagan que mi querída hija se sienta cómoda.- Aclara Tamaki abalanzándose sobre Haruhi y abrazándola como si de un oso de peluche se tratara.

-No se preocupe señor, ya está todo planeado.- Se dibujaron unas maliciosas sonrisas en sus rostros.-

Haruhi se empezó a mosquear, ya que nadie le hacía caso, y dió su último intento en manifestar sus intenciones.

-Me gustaría que me escucharan, yo no tengo intención de...- Pero antes de acabar la frase, Kyoya la interrumpe, entre el gran escandalo que formaba Tamaki en sus intentos de obligar a Hikaru y Kaoru a decirle el lugar al que iban a viajar.

-Ya he informado a tu padre. Prepara tus cosas, mañana nos vamos.- Afirmó Kyoya. Haruhi, algo sorprendida de la rapidez con la que todo había ocurrido, y sin otra opción que escoger, asintió desganada.

Los gemelos, que permanecían agarrando a Tamaki y burlandose de él, por último de la discusión añadieron... -Lo vais a pasar muy bien.- Y empiezan a reir exageradamente.

-Esto será un problema.- Murmura Kyoya mientras se coloca bien las gafas.

-Takashi... tengo un mal presentimiento.- Comenta Honey en voz baja, algo inseguro.

-Ah.- Le asiente él.


	2. 2 ¡Bienvenidos al Hotel Terror Ville!

**Capítulo 2 – ¡Bienvenidos al Hotel Terror Ville!**

El día había llegado. Acababan de llegar al hotel en el que pasarían los siguientes días.

-¿Qué... qué es esto...?- Murmura Tamaki shockeado por la impresión.

Los demás dieron un paso atrás de la impresión, aquél lugar, a pesar de ser bastante grande, era realmente espeluznante.

-Ta... ¡Takashiii!- Empezó a gritar asustado Honey y se avalanzó sobre él. -Dime que es una broma...- Sus ojos empiezan a mojarse de lágrimas.

-¡Bienvenidos al hotel Terror Ville!.- Exclamaraon al unisono los hermanos. Estaban muy emocionados.

-¿¡C-cómo te atreves a llevar a mi hija a un lugar tan espantoso!- Grita Tamaki con los pelos de punta.

-No se ve tan mal el lugar.- Comenta Haruhi, a pesar de seguir desganada de aquél viaje.

Tamaki se congela. -Si a mi hija no le importa...- Comenta casi susurrando algo nervioso. De repente su expresión cambió. Empezó a imaginar como sería aquél lugar junto a su querida hija:

"_-T-Tamaki... estoy asustada...- Murmura ella con un hilo de voz._

_-No temas Haruhi, tu padre está aquí para protegerte, y no te dejará nunca sola.- La consuela Tamaki, mientras la abraza con suavidad. Ella le corresponde el abrazo._

_-No me sueltes nunca...- Le susurra ella haciendo su abrazo aún más fuerte._

_-No lo haré.- Firme, Tamaki le empieza a acariciar el pelo._

_-T-Tamaki...- Ella se sonroja y gira la vista hacia un lado. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centimetros de separación. Tamaki le acaricia la cara con una mano y la obliga a mirarle a los ojos._

_-Haruhi...- Sus rostros empiezan a acercarse lentamente hasta que sus labios quedan a un centímetro de distancia."_

-¡Tamaki!- Exclama Haruhi a lo lejos. Todos estaban a punto de entrar en el edificio.

-Ya está imaginando otra vez cosas pervertidas.- Justifican los gemelos moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado.

Tamaki se percata de que todos se habían ido y emocionado se apresura a seguir los pasos de sus compañeros. Al llegar a la puerta para entrar en el edificio, un hombre medianamente alto, de edad avanzada y vestido con un traje formal abre la puerta.

-Bienvenidos al hotel "Terror Ville". Pasad por favor.- La voz de aquél hombre no podía ser más tétrica. Todos se estremecieron al escucharla.

Todos pasan dentro del edificio, era un lugar enorme, y la decoración era antigua, al estilo medieval.

-Qué frío hace aquí.- Comenta Haruhi en un tono neutral.

Tamaki alza la vista al instante y se acerca a Haruhi. -¿Tienes frío? Deja que te abra- Pero antes de terminar la frase interrumpen los gemelos.

-¡Haruhi! Nosotros te amos calor.- Se acercan a ella con una mirada pervertida.

-¡No la toquéis!- Exclama Tamaki, apresurándose antes de que los gemelos la abrazaran.

Mientras tanto los demás, incluyendo a Haruhi, seguían a aquél hombre sin darle importancia al asunto. El hombre los llevó en frente de uno ascensor viejo, pero que parecía funcionar. Realmente el ascensor era bonito, tenía un marco de color dorado, el cual estaba magullado a causa del tiempo. La puerta era de hierro, parecía que hacía poco que la pintaron, y se podían apreciar unas formas que parecían rosas.

-Suban en el ascensor por favor, máximo cuatro personas. Les acompañaré a sus habitaciones- Honey y Takashi subieron al ascensor junto al señor.

-¿Nadie más sube?- Pregunta Honey mirando a todos.

-Yo tengo que ir a hacer las gestiones del hotel.- Comenta Kyoya. -Id subiendo.- Entonces marcha camino hacia la recepción.

-Bien.- El hombre se dispuso a hablar. -Ya que nadie más va a subir, esperad aquí a que vuelva a bajar.- Esas palabras fueron acompañadas de una mirada penetrante, como si el hombre estuviera a punto de asesinar a alguien. Todos se estremecieron.

**En el ascensor...**

-Takashi.- Susurra el pequeño agarrándose con fuerza al brazo de éste. Takashi lo mira de reojo. -Este lugar no me gusta...-

De repente el hombre se mueve y empieza a murmurar. -Mmmh...-. Honey se agarra con mas fuerza al brazo de Takashi.

-Ya hemos llegado.- Comenta el hombre mientras abre la puerta y se dirige hacia la futura habitación. Honey y Takashi lo siguen. Cuando llegan, el hombre abre la puerta y los incita a entrar.

-Esta será vuestra habitación en vuestra estancia en el hotel.-

Honey y Takashi se sorprenden. -Es una habitación para todos.- Comenta Takashi inexpresivo.

-Exactamente. Es una habitación grupal.- Afirma el señor. -Si no tienen más que decir, pueden entrar hacia el interior e ire abajo de nuevo.- El hombre empieza a caminar en dirección al ascensor de nuevo.

-¡Qué bien, Takashi! Vamos a dormir todos juntos.- Dice Honey entusiasmado. -Lo vamos a pasar muy bien.- Takashi le asiente con una sonrisa.

**En el recibidor...**

-¿Cómo serán las habitaciones?- Se pregunta Haruhi a si misma en voz alta.

Mientras tanto, Kyoya seguía al otro lado de la sala, no muy grande, hablando con el encargado.

-¿Cómo que la habitación es conjunta?- Se quejaba, empezándose a mosquear.

-Lo sentimos pero cuando hizo la reserva no contemos con que nos habíamos quedado sin habitaciones individuales. Le pido mil disculpas.-

Kyoya solo pudo suspirar y asentir mientras volvía con los demás. El ascensor había empezado a descender, y de él salió el mismo hombre de antes. Bajó del ascensor y cedió el lugar a los siguientes inquilinos para que subieran en él.

-Tengo que ir al baño.- comentó Haruhi, el señor le respondió. -Los baños están en esa esquina, y las habitaciones cuentan con uno propio.- Haruhi asintió y se dirigió hacia los baños de la planta baja, mientras tanto subieron al ascensor los gemelos emocionados y Kyoya.

-Yo esperaré a Haruhi.- Comenta Tamaki, sin otra opción, pues ya no era permitido que subieran más de 4 personas a la vez. El señor subió al ascensor con los demás y se dirigió hacia la segunda planta. Mientras tanto Tamaki fue camino hacia los baños esperando a Haruhi.

Cinco minutos después, ésta sale. -¿Tamaki?- Pregunta Haruhi sorprendida.

-Vamos hacia el ascensor, los demás nos esperan.- Le cede la mano Tamaki con una sonrisa.

-Si.- Asiente Haruhi, dirigiéndose primero hacia el lugar. Tamaki la sigue y suben al ascensor.

**En el piso de arriba...**

Hikaru, Kaoru y Kyoya llegan al piso superior, bajan del ascensor y se dirigen a la habitación.

-Esta será vuestra habitación en la estancia en el hotel.- Repite para los nuevos presentes. Abre la puerta y éstos entran, el señor se retira.

-¿Honey? ¿Takashi?- Se preguntan los gemelos. -¿Qué hacéis aquí?.-

-Es una habitación grupal.- Contesta Takashi sin expresión.

-¡Nosotros no habíamos pedido eso!- Exclaman al unisono. Entonces Kyoya interviene.

-Según la recepcionista el pedido fue hecho así, porque en el momento de hacerlo no quedaban habitaciones individuales libres.- Su tono fue frío y seco, se posicionó bien las gafas con el dedo y caminó hacia lo que sería su cama, la que estaba al lado de la ventana.

-¡Eh!- Exclamó Hikaru. -¿Quién ha dicho que TÚ dormirás al lado de la ventana?- Kyoya lo observa con una mirada asesina y añade. -Ya que vosotros sois los que nos habéis traído aquí, no empieces a quejarte.- Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de todos los presentes.

-Qué calor hace aquí, Takashi...- Dice Honey casi sin aliento. -En verano, una habitación tan cerrada y con tanta gente adentro es un infierno.- Comenta Kaoru sentándose en la cama que estaba al lado de la de Kyoya. Habían cuatro camas del tamaño de las de matrimonio, para dos personas, por lo tanto la habitación era de ocho personas. Los presentes se pusieron a ordenar sus cosas, había un pequeño armario y guarda ropa para cada cama. Honey y Takashi escogieron la cama que estaba en frente de la de Hikaru y Kaoru, que quedaba del lado de la puerta.

**Con Tamaki y Haruhi...**

El ascensor llegó a la planta baja y los dos se dispusieron a subir.

-Este ascensor no me gusta nada, parece que se vaya a caer en cualquier momento.- Comenta Haruhi tranquilamente.

-A mi tampoco, esos dos podían haber escogido un lugar menos tétrico.- Haruhi asiente. Tamaki estaba nervioso, ya que pensaba ser el que compartiera la habitación con Haruhi.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- Pregunta Haruhi algo extrañada por el comportamiento inquietante del chico.

-N-nada.- Intenta disimular éste, mientras el ascensor se detiene. Los dos bajan del ascensor y se disponen a caminar en linea recta, ya que por ahí se podía ver la puerta abierta e iluminada de una habitación. Todo estaba bastante oscuro y se podían oír gemidos de la madrea en cada paso que daban.

-Quizá están ahí los demás, vayamos.- Comenta Tamaki mientras caminaban. Cuando llegan, observan a todos sentados en sus respectivas camas.

-¿Qué es esto...?- Pregunta Tamaki algo confuso.

Takashi vuelve a repetir lo mismo. -Es una habitación grupal.-

-¿¡Qué!- Exclama Tamaki, pues su idea de dormir en la misma habitación que Haruhi a solas se había roto en un segundo.

Haruhi sin inmutarse, se dirige a caminar por el estrecho pasillo que había entre las dos camas de cada lado. -Entonces yo me quedaré con la cama que queda libre.- Se sienta sobre la cama y deja sus cosas en ella.

Tamaki se da cuenta de que las camas son de matrimonio, y al ver que Haruhi estaba sola se dirigió hacia allí. -Entonces yo dormiré con mi Hija.- Comenta todo contento, pero antes de llegar a ella, los gemelos lo agarran y le dedican una mirada molesta. -Tu dormirás con Kyoya.- Afirman al unisono. Kyoya alza la mirada, y sin más solución suspira y sigue ordenando sus cosas en su sitio.

Tamaki, sin resignación alguna se ve obligado a ir hacia donde se encuentra Kyoya, y deja sus cosas sobre la cama. Una fresca brisa entra por la ventana y le apacigua el calor que sentía hace unos segundos. -Ah, que fresco se está aquí.- Los gemelos, al escuchar eso, se alteran y empiezan a gritar. -¡No es justo! Nosotros también queríamos dormir al lado de la ventana.- Mientras se hizo un segundo de silencio, alguien propone una idea.

-¿Por qué no hacemos un sorteo? Cada día lo hacemos y escogemos a dos personas para que sean las que van a dormir en la cama que está al lado de la ventana.- Todos miraron hacia Haruhi, y Tamaki esbozó una gran sonrisa. -¡Tienes razón!- Exclamó. -Al fin podré dormir con mi adorable hija.- Hikaru intentó estropear la fantasía de Tamaki burlándose de él. -Se hará a suerte, quizá nunca te toque con ella.- Hikaru lo miraba divertido, pero Tamaki seguía con su esperanza. Aunque esa misma noche iban a dormir de la misma forma en la que ya estaban acomodados.

Ya se había echo tarde, entre el viaje y el acomodarse en la habitación, eran ya las seis de la tarde.

-Aún podemos aprovechar el día un poco, ¿Verdad? ¿Qué hacemos?- Pregunta Haruhi algo cansada de estar en esa habitación bochornosa.

-Podemos ir a dar una vuelta por el hotel, a ver como es.- Propone Tamaki, ya que le daba curiosidad saber sobre el lugar.

-Claro, pero... pero vayamos todos juntos, ¿si?- Comenta algo nervioso Honey.

-Claro, no hay problema.- Asiente Takashi, mientras todos van bajando a la recepción.

-Takashi, tengo hambre.- Comenta Honey. -Ahora vamos a comer.- Le asiente con una sonrisa.

Hikaru interrumpe, impaciente de esperar el ascensor. -¿No hay escaleras por aquí?-

Alguien de la nada aparece, y le responde. -Las tenéis al final del pasillo que da a la derecha del ascensor.- Cuando se giran, esa persona ya se había marchado. -¿Q-qué ha sido eso...?- Pregunta Hikaru estremeciéndose. Todos se apresuraron a buscar las escaleras siguiendo esas instrucciones. Efectivamente, las escaleras estaban ahí, estaban echas en forma de espiral. Ya en el piso de abajo, Takashi se dirigió hacia la recepción a preguntar sobre el restaurante, pues realmente todos sentían un poco de hambre.

-Lo sentimos pero en el hotel solo servimos el desayuno, la comida y la cena. Si quieren más comida fuera de ese horario, pueden ir a la cafetería que se encuentra en frente del hotel.- Todos se dan la vuelta hacia donde señala la recepcionista, y se dirigen hacia la salida del hotel, en busca de aquella cafetería.

-Es extraño, todos los hoteles cuentan con una cafetería en el interior.- Comenta Kyoya pensativo.

-Esto es un hotel de plebeyos, mamá. Además, este hotel debe tener muchos años, ¡las instalaciones son horribles!- Exclama Tamaki. Hikaru y Kaoru se estremecen al mismo tiempo al recordar el estado en el que estaba ese hotel.

Haruhi, molesta por los comentarios de Tamaki, empieza a criticar. -Si no os gustaba este hotel, ¿Por qué habéis pagado por una habitación?- Los observa a los tres de reojo con una mirada amenazante.

Tamaki en un intento de esquivar la situación incómoda, se pone de parte de Haruhi. -Haruhi t-tiene razón. ¿Por qué habéis querido venir a este hotel de mala muerte?- Pregunta señalándolos con el dedo con una gotita en la cabeza.-

-Cállate.- Le dije Haruhi sin mirarlo, con la mirada fija en los gemelos. Éstos, sin ganas siquiera de meterse con el señor por lo que Haruhi había hecho, sintiendose amenazados por aquella mirada escalofriante, hablaron.

-Nosotros vimos unos anuncios de un hotel encantado, pero en la guía ponía que no había peligro de nada, era como una diversión de verano...- Comentó Kaoru algo nervioso. -Exacto, nosotros pensábamos que sería habitable...- Finaliza Hikaru con lágrimas fingidas en los ojos.

Haruhi suspira y sigue su camino hacia la cafetería, que se podía ver a lo lejos. El lugar era como el desierto, no había nada por los alrededores, el suelo no estaba asfaltado, todo era arena, y lo único que se podía encontrar en ese lugar era la carretera por la que habían venido, una pequeña rotonda en medio de todos los lugares, donde había un cartel algo borroso que ponía los horarios del autobús, acompañado de dos árboles medio secos y algunas hierbas, todo rodeado por una valla carcomida por el óxido. No muy lejos se podía apreciar la cafetería, un local algo pequeño con un cartel iluminado que parpadeaba y ponía "Cafetería de Horror Ville". Todo estaba rodeado por un frondoso bosque a escasos metros del hotel, aunque por la parte de la carretera no había más que arena.

Se acercaron a la cafetería, y se decidieron a entrar. Todo estaba vacío.

-¿Es que no hay nadie por aquí?- Se preguntó a si mismo en voz alta Hikaru.

-No, hacía tiempo que no teníamos visitas.- Responde la hostelera, con una apreciable sonrisa en su rostro. -Siéntense donde quieran.- Comentó mientras seguía limpiando la encimera.

-¿No viene nadie por aquí?- Preguntó Haruhi algo desconcertada.

-La gente normalmente se espera a comer lo que el hotel les proporciona, por lo tanto son escasas las visitas que este local recibe.-

Todos se sientan en diferentes sitios tranquilamente, y la hostelera les sirve lo que piden. Hikaru y Kaoru piden un refresco, Honey pide un pedacito de pastel, mientras que Haruhi pide un batido de fresa. Tamaki, Kyoya y Takashi no piden nada.

-Entonces, ¿Qué queréis hacer?- Pregunta Kyoya sin interés, mientras seguía en su portátil escribiendo sus cosas.

Hikaru y Kaoru alzan la vista hacia él, y proponen algo. -Nosotros miremos un poco sobre este lugar, si nos dirigimos al otro lado del bosque hay un templo que parece bastante antiguo, podemos ir a visitarlo.- Expone la idea Hikaru.

Todos están de acuerdo y asienten, pero la hostelera se altera y les advierte.

-Si van a ese lugar, no vuelvan a pasarse por aquí.-

Todos, extrañados, se acercan al mostrador y le preguntan.

-¿Por qué?- Honey empezaba a asustarse.

-Aquél lugar se conoce como "El templo maldito", todos los que han visitado aquél lugar, al volver al hotel han presenciado cosas terribles. Podemos decir que la maldición cayó sobre ellos. No se más detalles, quizá sea solo una leyenda...- La mujer dejó su seriedad, y se convirtió en una sonrisa acogedora, mientras se dirigió hacia la despensa en forma de despedida para los chicos.

Todos se estremecieron, menos Kyoya, obviamente.

-¿Esa... esa leyenda es cierta...?- Dijo Haruhi con un hilito de voz.

-Es obvio que no.- Comentó Kyoya mientras se volvía a posicionar bien las gafas. Hikaru y Kaoru tampoco se creían mucho la historia al ver el comportamiento extraño de la mujer, y propusieron algo.

-Esa mujer puede que actúe para el hotel, ya que el hotel, para asustar a la gente, tiene unas pequeñas actuaciones que llevan a cabo cada día.- Kyoya ante ese comentario interrumpe. -En el folleto que cogí aparece todo lo que podría ocurrir en el hotel.- Hikaru asiente, y continúa con su idea. -Creo que deberíamos ir al templo, debe ser divertido.- Los gemelos empiezan a sonreír.

Haruhi y Honey se ponen en contra de aquella idea inmediatamente. -No...- Pero son interrumpidos por las palabras de Hikaru nuevamente. -No hay nada más interesante que hacer aquí, ¡vayamos a divertirnos!.- Kyoya asiente, pues se estaba empezando a aburrir en aquél lugar.

Honey agarra a Takashi, y lo mira con lágrimas en los ojos. -No te preocupes, yo estaré contigo.- Le tranquiliza Takashi, mientras le acaricia el pelo. -Esta bien...- Asiente Honey, aún asustado.

Haruhi se veía igual de asustada, las historias de terror no le sentaban nada bien. -No te preocupes Haruhi, no estarás sola.- Se acerca Tamaki y le pone la mano en el hombro como señal de protección. -Si...- Asiente ella algo insegura. Entonces se dirigen hacia el lugar, al lado del hotel había un pequeño camíno de tierra que se podía distinguir perfectamente, el cual llevaba hacia el interior del bosque. Kyoya pide unos segundos, y se acerca al hotel, para avisar que iban a ir al templo, por si pasaba cualquier cosa. Unos minutos después vuelve, y se deciden a entrar en el camino. Aquél bosque era bastante escalofriante, habían tantos árboles secos... y otros tenían unas hojas tan frondosas que no dejaban ver mas allá.

-Debemos darnos prisa.- Comentó Takashi. -Pronto va a oscurecer.- Todos asintieron, y caminaron a paso ligero. Desde la parte baja del bosque se podía ver el templo, no estaba muy lejos así que les daba tiempo de ir y volver antes de que el sol se escondiera.


End file.
